toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Callers Guild
The Cold Caller's Guild (CCG for short) is a guild formed by the Toontown Central fansite. It specializes in helping toons of lower levels to defeat cog bosses (especially the VP). It has an extremely high attendance and sucess rate and might even be the world's largest Toontown clan. They accept any toons of any type or level to go with them in their boss battle runs as long as they obey the rules. Rules *'No Elevator Shuffling' -- Once you load the elevator, stay on the elevator *'Boarding groups are incompatible with our core beliefs' We don't select who we load with, we pack on and go! *'Pack the elevators' No elevator should leave with empty slots. If you are on the loading platform it is assumed you are ready to load. If there are vacancies on the elevator, pack on. If you are not ready to load, stay on the lower floor or outside. *'Do NOT stand directly in front of the elevator; doing so blocks the view of those on the elevator' We use the Doodle phrase "Rollover" to indicate the elevator view is being blocked. *'No F4-ing on the elevator unless 5 or less toons after the doors close' *'The preferred VP strategy is "Lure left, kill right"' See threads on the forums for clarification of this strategy. *'The CCG does not approve of the use of any unfriendly chat' This includes stinky speedchat phrases used in an unfriendly way or hurtful use of SC+. *'Choose gags which will not endanger other toons' The boss cog fight is NOT the place to "work" your gags. *'Don't board the elevators before the official run time' We prefer everyone stay in the pit/outside, or off the loading platforms *'"Glitches" are not acceptable on CCG runs' *'Work as a team. Everyone wants to win' *'Be nice' You don't know the human behind the toon. Popularity And Reputation * Overall the CCG is one of the most popular guilds in all of toon-town. * Over 1,000 members have joined the CCG and less than 10 participate each day. * Ambassadors always been showing members with respect, and appreciation. * Members of the CCG chat on MMO forums as it is their communication site. * Ambassadors have served and made the CCG a better place. * Leaders, moderators, and ambassadors have given guidance over the years. Facts *According to their statistics, over 90% of the thousands of toons that do battles with them succeed. *Registation is not required to participate. In fact, there are NO requirements except that the toons respect the rules. *There have been some toons that have disliked the administrators and moderators of the guild and fansite. Some of them started the Toontown Hall fansite along with their own version of this guild, The Guild v2.0. However, it is not nearly as popular as the original guild. *The clan name comes from the Sellbot cog Cold Caller. Web Site http://ccg.toontowncentral.com Category:Clans Category:Big Clans Category:Awesome Pages Category:Amazing Pages Category:Fine Pages Category:Pages that could use help Category:Bot Approved Pages Category:Bot Suggected Page Category:Top Pages